My Son Harry
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Lily’s view of her sixteen year old son, Harry Potter. Dark!Harry


_My son, Harry Potter... Today he's sixteen years old. The house is abuzz with activity again because it's summer which means there's no school. Children both magical and muggle have freedom in the world, except the few school is have heard of that have school all year round with no breaks in between. My son Harry is the oldest child of the house, with his two twin brothers Daniel and Chase who are fourteen, and then my youngest child, my beautiful daughter Rose who is only twelve._

The door opens, and she peers out from the kitchen from making her sons and daughter lunch. Her son, Harry, had the same hair as his father but unlike the messy tangle that mimicked her husband, it was in smooth spiky locks. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a black t-shirt with red sleeves over it. On the front of the shirt was a green lightning bolt. The pants he wore were beige cargo designers, and green socks and sneakers. In fact, his friends also wore the same outfit as her son did. His two female friends wore clothes fit for a womanly figure. Nikki was a tanned black-haired beauty, her long hair done in pigtails that caress the back sides of her shoulders. The other girl with honey brown curls of long hair was from next door. Her name was Hermione Granger. His two male friends were David and Nikki's brother, Chad. David now had long messy black locks, and his eyes were like rich chocolate. Chad has shorter dark hair, but done in corn rows, with some dreadlocks hanging out the back in green hair beads. Chad is the only one in the group who wears a black and red cap.

"Mum, I'm going with my friends. I'll be home later." She heard the door slam shut, and her oldest son exited the house to the suburbs of London with his friends. Lily sighed softly, and returned to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch, and then prepare her son's birthday party with family and friends.

_My family is what people call magical. My sons and husband are wizards, but I and my daughter, we are called witches. However, despite us having the ability to perform magic, my oldest son does not follow after his father's footsteps. Instead, he hangs out with his muggle friends, living his life as a muggle... James never liked it when Harry declined, and then outright told Dumbledore no, slapped the old man across the face, and left the house. He was always juvenile when he was young, but, then again, he is my son, and I love him regardless..._

* * *

**My Son Harry**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the creator of the popular book series, and is also owned by other companies that printed the books, and made the live-action movies of all seven HP books.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lily heard the door open, and then the sounds of chatting. Her son and his friends came back.

"Mum, I'm back."

"Welcome home, dear," says Lily.

_The way my son dresses, and the people he's befriended, it's as if he was a gang member._

Dudley's guys better not mess with us again," Hermione mutters. She saw Harry wrap his arms around the girl's waist, causing a giggle to leave her lips before they were silence by the lips of Harry. The other teens just watch as the two openly snog, even using a bit of tongue. Lily closed her eyes when she heard her son let out an arousing moan.

The two part ways, and when she looked over, her son's eyes were filled with mischief. "Don't worry; the fat fucker won't procreate anymore from the way you struck his nuts with that hammer." Lily held back her gasp, as he and the other teenagers all laughed about it, and headed up the stairs. Of course, after Hermione had brutalized Dudley's crotch, Harry had taken the hammer, and ripped the fat boy's balls with the claw.

_It's because he is... Harry was the leader of the Bolts, with Hermione as his girlfriend. Chad, Nikki, and David all follow Harry's leadership. Because of them, despite being a gang, if there was any bullying around Kensington or against younger children who can't fight back, they show up... the way they dispose of their enemies... would frighten anyone with a weak stomach and heart._

"Mum?" Lily leapt from her thoughts, and saw Harry standing behind her. She didn't even notice... she was part of the Order of the Pheonix before the death of Voldemort, and no Death Eater could get the upper hand on her, and yet her son can surprise her just as easily. "Are you alright, I kept calling you for about a minute." He had an annoyed look on his face, his green eyes sparkling so much like hers.

"Sorry son, just... thinking, is all."

Harry nodded. "Okay, so when is dinner?"

"Soon son, soon, okay? I've just put the pizzas in the oven; your favorites are what I made."

Harry smiled softly, and headed out of the room, with a can of Coke.

_Even if Harry is a gang leader, he's a caring young man, but then he can just be as vicious as any cunning Slytherin if he's angry... it's that double-edged side of my son's emotions is what somewhat scares me. But then again, I still love him. He is my son after all._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Lily sets down the knife and the plastic jar of chocolate frosting, and heads to the door. She saw her son head back into his room, closing the door shut. She peers through the peep hole, and then opened the door.

"Yes, officer how may I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, there's been a report made by a Vernon Dursley about your son, Harry Potter, assaulting Dudley Dursley at 2:13 PM today."

Both mother and police officer heard the door upstairs open, and out steps a black-haired teen with green eyes, wearing a buttoned up white shirt and black slacks, with gray socks. He was also wearing his glasses.

"Mum, who's at the door... oh, hello sir," Harry bids the cop.

"Son, this man here wants to talk to you about... an incident that occurred today," Lily tells Harry.

_And there is my son's inner Slytherin..._

"Are you Mr. Potter? Harry Potter?"

"Of course, sir, is there something wrong?" Harry asks, confusion spread on his face, as he fixes his glasses so it wouldn't fall off.

"There was a claim made by a Dudley Dursley that you had viciously attacked him, and left after his genitals were bloodied."

_Two fingers push the glasses back up again... a simple trick to make others think he's innocent, but I know he isn't..._

"I have heard of Dudley Dursley before, but I never initiated assault on him. Maybe two years ago, but back then I was young, brash, cocky... my friends and I were out and about, but we had just returned home not five minutes ago."

The officer was writing this all down on his notepad.

"At around 2:13 PM, the report is made that you assault young Mr. Dursley."

The officer stopped when his radio went off. He picked it up and responded to the call. The officer cursed under his breath, as he puts it back on the side hook of his pants.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Harry asks.

"I am sorry, but the charges, whatever was placed on you, have been dropped. Mr. Dursley was found having just shot a twelve year old girl just a minute ago." Harry's eyes darkened, but the officer didn't notice, as he apologized to Lily for interrupting family time, it seems, and headed off to help arrest the now runaway Dudley Dursley. Lily closed the door, and looked at her son, who was clenching his hands tightly into fists.

"Son..."

"No mum... just don't say anything." He headed back upstairs, and Lily watched him.

_I'm afraid you'd say that, Harry. Even if I love you, you also frighten me..._

Upstairs, he saw his friends look at him, even as Harry openly changed back into his gang outfit. Hermione sat in his lap as usual.

"Is something wrong?"

"Dursley is going to die tonight."

No one said anything else. Two days later, Dudley had escaped jail, and was running through the alleyway of London, when he found himself blocked off. The last thing he saw was the green eyes of the devil, and a pistol with a silencer attached.

=0=0=

_"And at this time, there are no suspects to the murder of Dudley Dursley. Scotland Yard suspect gang activity, however, with not many clues to lead on, whoever had killed the young escapee juvenile criminal before his court hearing would not be caught. This is one murder that would forever remain a mystery."_

Lily looked to her son, who was currently reading from a dark novel.

_I know who had killed Dudley Dursley, but I cannot say anything..._

Lily stood up and left the room, knowing that her son's eyes were on her retreating back, his lips curled into a grin. At the other homes of her son's friends, they all shared hidden smirks, at the successful murder of Dudley Dursley.

_Because Harry will kill me if I told anybody... I still love him though, but... is it because of my motherly instincts, or is it out of fear?_

* * *

**A short, dark, plot of Harry as a muggle. This was on my mind after I had read this doujin the other night, and I just had to get out these thoughts that were forming after reading it. It sounds a bit dark, but... well... it's my ideas anyway.**


End file.
